Óòðî
by Lina-sama1
Summary: Àëüòåðíàòèâíûé ôèíàë äàâíî ñëó÷èâøåéñÿ èñòîðèè. Ïðîñûïàåòñÿ Ðåìóñ Ëþïèí ïîñëå ïîëíîëóíèÿ... Ìíå ãîâîðèëè, îíî ñòðàøíîâàòî.


**Óòðî.**

Ëó÷èê óòðåííåãî ñîëíöà ïðîíèê ñêâîçü ù¸ëî÷êó â çàáèòîì îêíå, íåðåøèòåëüíî ïîçîëîòèâ âîëîñû ñâåðíóâøåãîñÿ ó ñòåíû ìàëü÷èêà. Ïðîáîðìîòàâ ÷òî-òî âî ñíå, òîò îòìàõíóëñÿ îò ëó÷èêà, çàòåì áåññîçíàòåëüíî ïðîø¸ëñÿ ïÿòåðí¸é ïî êàøòàíîâûì ïðÿäÿì è ïðèîòêðûë çàòóìàíåííûå ãëàçà. Âî ðòó îùóùàëñÿ ïîëóçíàêîìûé ìåòàëëè÷åñêèé ïðèâêóñ, è ïî íåèçâåñòíûì ïðè÷èíàì ìàëü÷èê ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ î÷åíü äîâîëüíûì – íî åù¸ îí ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ñïàòü íà ïîëó ãîëûì õîëîäíî, òàê ÷òî íóæíî âñòàòü è íàéòè õîòü êàêîå-òî îäåÿëî.

Ïðèïîäíÿâøèñü íà ëîêòÿõ, ìàëü÷èê âäðóã îñîçíàë, ÷òî âñ¸ ëèöî ó íåãî ÷åì-òî ïåðåìàçàíî. È íå òîëüêî ëèöî – ðóêè ñ ãðóäüþ òîæå. Äåñÿòü ñåêóíä – è ìàëü÷èê ñ óæàñàþùåé íåîòâðàòèìîñòüþ ïîíÿë, ×ÒÎ ïðîèçîøëî ýòîé ïîëíîëóííîé íî÷üþ.

Òîëüêî òåïåðü èíñòèíêòû ñîîáùèëè åìó î ïðèñóòñòâèè êîãî-òî – èëè ÷åãî-òî – ðÿäîì. Ìåíüøå âñåãî íà ñâåòå åìó õîòåëîñü ñìîòðåòü, êòî ýòî, íî âûáîðà, íà ñàìîì äåëå, íå áûëî. Åñëè âåðâîëüô î÷íóëñÿ ïîñëå ïîëíîëóíèÿ âåñü â êðîâè, à ðÿäîì ñ íèì ëåæèò íå èñòî÷àþùåå òåïëà òåëî, îí îáÿçàí óçíàòü, êòî ñòàë åãî æåðòâîé. ×òî åù¸ åìó îñòà¸òñÿ, êðîìå ýòîãî ïîñëåäíåãî äîëãà?

Ïîâåðíóâ ãîëîâó, ìàëü÷èê-âåðâîëüô âçãëÿíóë íà ïîë. È âäîõíóë òàê ðåçêî, ÷òî åäâà íå ïîïåðõíóëñÿ.

Æåðòâîé îêàçàëñÿ åãî ðîâåñíèê. Ïðåêðàñíî çíàêîìûé Ðåìóñó Ëþïèíó, îäíîìó èç íåðàçëó÷íîé ÷åòâ¸ðêè Ìàðîä¸ðîâ. Äðóæíî ÷åòâ¸ðêîé íåíàâèäèìûé è îòâå÷àþùèé èì ïîëíîé âçàèìíîñòüþ. Êàê è îíè, øåñòîé ãîä ó÷àùèéñÿ â Õîãâàðöå, Øêîëå Âåäîâñòâà è Âîëøáû, íî íå â Äîìå Ãðèôôèíäîðà, à â Ñëèçåðèíå, Äîìå-ñîïåðíèêå Ãðèôôèíäîðà. Øêîëüíûé âðàã, íî òîëüêî øêîëüíûé, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå äëÿ Ðåìóñà, òàê íåóæòî…

Ðÿäîì, ñ âûðâàííûì ãîðëîì, â êëî÷üÿ ðàçîäðàííîé ãðóäüþ è ðàñïîðîòûì äî ïàõà æèâîòîì, áåññìûñëåííî óñòàâèâøèñü ñòåêëÿííûìè ãëàçàìè â ïîòîëîê, ëåæàë Ñåâåðóñ Ñíýéï.

Â îäíî ìãíîâåíèå íà Ðåìóñà íàõëûíóëà ïðîøëàÿ íî÷ü – ñî âñåì ñëàäîñòðàñòíûì ïðåäâêóøåíèåì âåðâîëüôà, òàê äîëãî ïðîæäàâøåãî ñâîåãî ïåðâîãî óáèéñòâà, ñ ïîëíûì óæàñà áëåäíûì ëèöîì è äðîæàùèìè ðóêàìè, íå óñïåâøèìè êàê ñëåäóåò íàöåëèòü ïàëî÷êó, ñ ïðèäóø¸ííûì êðèêîì è òîðæåñòâóþùèì ðû÷àíèåì, ñ áðûçíóâøåé ãóñòîé êðîâüþ è ñëàäêîé íà âêóñ ïëîòüþ.

Âñïîìíèâ, ïî÷åìó îí ñûò, Ðåìóñ çàáèëñÿ â óãîë êîìíàòû, è òàì åãî ðâàëî äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà â æåëóäêå íå îñòàëîñü íè÷åãî, êðîìå åäêîãî ñîêà.

Êîãäà ðâîòíûå ñïàçìû óòèõëè, Ðåìóñ ñíîâà ïîäîáðàëñÿ ê ì¸ðòâîìó òåëó Ñíýéïà, ñåë ïîäëå íåãî íà êîëåíè è íà÷àë òèõî, ñëîâíî â òðàíñå, ðàñêà÷èâàòüñÿ èç ñòîðîíû â ñòîðîíó. Ïðîøëî íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò, è âåðâîëüô çàãîâîðèë.

- Ñ-ñíýéï… Ñ-ñåâ-âåðóñ… - îí ñãëîòíóë. – Ñ-ñåâ-âåðóñ, òû ï-ïðîñòè ì-ìåíÿ… ß í-íå õîò-òåë, ï-ïðàâäà… È îòê-êóäà ò-òû óç-çíàë ï-ïóòü ñ-ñþäà, à?.. Í-íó çà÷-÷åì ò-òû ïðèø¸ë?

Ðåìóñ ïîíÿë, ÷òî ïëà÷åò, òîëüêî êîãäà î âîñêîâóþ êîæó ùåêè Ñíýéïà ñ ìÿãêèì çâóêîì ðàçáèëîñü íåñêîëüêî êàïåëåê.

- ß í-íå íàðî÷íî, Ñåâ-âåðóñ! – ñ îò÷àÿíèåì âîñêëèêíóë îí. Áåññîçíàòåëüíûì æåñòîì ïîïûòàëñÿ ðàçãëàäèòü ñêëååííûå çàñîõøåé êðîâüþ ÷¸ðíûå âîëîñû ñâîåé æåðòâû, íå ðåøàÿñü êîñíóòüñÿ âåê óìåðøåãî è çàêðûòü åìó ãëàçà. Ïî÷åìó-òî âåðâîëüôó êàçàëîñü, ÷òî îí íå èìååò íà ýòî ïðàâà.

Ñ âîëîñ ïàëüöû Ðåìóñà ñêîëüçíóëè íà îáðûâêè øêîëüíîé ìàíòèè, ðàñïîëàãàÿ èõ òàê, ÷òîáû îíè õîòü ÷àñòè÷íî çàêðûëè ñòðàøíûå ðàíû. Êîãäà ìàëü÷èê óâèäåë, ÷òî íà ìåñòå ñåðäöà â ãðóäè çèÿåò äûðà, åãî åäâà âíîâü íå ñòîøíèëî.

- Ñåâ-âåðóñ, ÿ âåäü äàæå òåá-áÿ íå íåíàâèæó… È í-íèêîãäà íå õîòåë òåáÿ óá-áèòü… Íó îò-òêóäà òû ç-çäåñü âçÿëñÿ? Âåäü ÿ ò-òóò ï-ïðÿ÷óñü îò Ëóí-íû… ÷-÷òîáû íèêòî í-íå ïîñòðàä-äàë…

Îí çàìîë÷àë è óæå áîëüøå íè÷åãî íå ãîâîðèë, òîëüêî âñ¸ ïðîäîëæàë òèõî êà÷àòüñÿ, ñëîâíî ñòàðàÿñü ñàì ñåáÿ óáàþêàòü.

È äàæå íå âçäðîãíóë, êîãäà, ïî÷òè âïå÷àòàâøèñü â ñòåíó, ñ ãðîõîòîì îòêðûëàñü äâåðü, è â êîìíàòó âîðâàëñÿ Äæåéìñ Ïîòòåð. Áåçóìíàÿ íàäåæäà íà åãî áåëîì ëèöå óñòóïèëà ìåñòî ïóñòîòå. Ïèòåð Ïåòòèãðþ çà åãî ñïèíîé ïîçåëåíåë è ïðèæàë îáå ðóêè êî ðòó, à Ñèðèóñ Áëýê îò÷àÿííî âãðûçñÿ â óæå êåì-òî ðàçáèòóþ ãóáó.

- Ðåìóñ?.. – îñòîðîæíî íà÷àë Äæåéìñ. – Ëóíè… - åãî ãîëîñ ñîðâàëñÿ, è ïàðåíü ëèõîðàäî÷íî âçúåðîøèë íåïîñëóøíóþ øåâåëþðó, ñëîâíî ýòî ìîãëî ïîìî÷ü â ïîèñêå íóæíûõ ñëîâ. – Ìÿãêîëàï… òîëüêî ðàññêàçàë… Åñëè áû ÿ çíàë, ìû ïðèáåæàëè áû ðàíüøå… Äàìáëäîð óæå çíàåò, îí ñåé÷àñ ïðèä¸ò…

Êàðèå ãëàçà Ðåìóñà Ëþïèíà áåç âñÿêîãî âûðàæåíèÿ ñìîòðåëè íà äðóçåé. Ëó÷øèõ äðóçåé. Âñåãäà âñ¸ ïîíèìàþùèõ äðóçåé.

- Ëóíè, òû æå íå âèíîâàò! – åù¸ ñèëüíåå êóñàÿ ãóáû, âîñêëèêíóë Ñèðèóñ. – Ýòî ÿ… ÿ ñêàçàë Ñíýéïó, êàê ñþäà ïðîáðàòüñÿ. Ñ òîáîé íè÷åãî íå ñäåëàþò, à ìåíÿ ïóñòü èñêëþ÷àþò, íè÷åãî, ÿ ïåðåæèâó…

Âçãëÿä âåðâîëüôà âíîâü âåðíóëñÿ ê ì¸ðòâîìó ëèöó, è Äæåéìñ îùóòèìî òêíóë Áëýêà ïîä ð¸áðà: ñîâåðøåííî î÷åâèäíî, íå èñêëþ÷åíèå ñåé÷àñ èõ äðóãà áåñïîêîèëî.

- Ëóíè? – ìÿãêî ïðîìîëâèë Ðîãàëèñ. – Ñêàæè ìíå ÷òî-íèáóäü. Ìîãó ÿ ÷òî-òî äëÿ òåáÿ ñäåëàòü?

- Äà, ï-ïîæàëóéñòà, - òèõî îòêëèêíóëñÿ Ðåìóñ. – Äæåéìñ, òû… òû çàêðîé Ñåâ-âåðóñó ãëàçà, õîðîøî? À ò-òî ó ìåíÿ í-íå ïîëó÷àåòñÿ…

- Êîíå÷íî. – Ïîòòåð áûñòðî ïåðåñ¸ê êîìíàòó è, îïóñòèâøèñü íà êîëåíè ïî äðóãóþ ñòîðîíó îò òåëà, ñãëîòíóâ, îïóñòèë âåêè íà èñêàæ¸ííîì ñìåðòíûì óæàñîì ëèöå. – Âîò. Òåïåðü íîðìàëüíî?

Ðåìóñ ÷óòü êèâíóë. Ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê ïëå÷è îêóòàëî ò¸ïëîå îäåÿëî, è ïîâåðíóëñÿ, âñòðåòèâ íåóâåðåííóþ óëûáêó ×åðâåõâîñòà.

- Ñïàñèáî, Ïèòåð. Ñïàñèáî, Äæåéìñ. – Îí ñíîâà âçãëÿíóë íà äâåðíîé ïðî¸ì. – Ç-çäðàâñòâóéòå, ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð…

- Çäðàâñòâóé, Ðåìóñ, - íåîáû÷àéíî ñåðü¸çíî îòâåòèë, âõîäÿ, Àëüáóñ Äàìáëäîð. – Ìàëü÷èêè, ïîæàëóéñòà, îñòàâüòå ìåíÿ ñ Ðåìóñîì… è Ñåâåðóñîì.

Òðîå Ìàðîä¸ðîâ, íå âîçðàçèâ íè ñëîâà, ïîêèíóëè êîìíàòó, à äèðåêòîð Õîãâàðöà çàíÿë ìåñòî Äæåéìñà.

- Ñýð… âû íè÷åãî íå ìîæåòå ñäåëàòü? – íå ïîäíèìàÿ áîëüøå ãîëîâû, ñïðîñèë Ëþïèí. – ß î Ñåâ-âåðóñå…

- Óâû, ýòî íå â ìîèõ ñèëàõ. – Â ãîëóáûõ ãëàçàõ çà î÷êàìè âèäíåëîñü íàñòîÿùåå ãîðå. – ß ìîãó ïîçàáîòèòüñÿ òîëüêî î òåáå, ìàëü÷èê ìîé. – Äàìáëäîð ïðîøåïòàë íåñêîëüêî çàêëèíàíèé, è îäåÿëî íà î÷èñòèâøåìñÿ îò êðîâè òåëå Ðåìóñà ïðåâðàòèëîñü â îáû÷íóþ øêîëüíóþ îäåæäó. – Òåáå ñåé÷àñ ëó÷øå ïîêàçàòüñÿ Ïîïïè, - äîáàâèë âîëøåáíèê, çàâåðøèâ.

- À Ñåâåðóñ?

- ß… ÿ ïåðåíåñó Ñåâåðóñà â Çàïðåòíûé Ëåñ. Ìû ïðåäñòàâèì âñ¸ òàê, áóäòî îí òàì çàáëóäèëñÿ. – Ãîëîñ Äàìáëäîðà äðîãíóë. – Äàâàé, Ðåìóñ, òåáå íàäî äîéòè äî áîëüíè÷íîãî êðûëà, ïîêà Õîãâàðö åù¸ ñïèò. Èäè. – Ïîñëåäíåå ïðîçâó÷àëî, êàê ïðèêàç.

Âåðâîëüô ïîñëóøíî óø¸ë âñëåä çà ñâîèìè äðóçüÿìè. Îñòàâøèñü íàåäèíå ñ òåëîì ó÷åíèêà, Àëüáóñ Äàìáëäîð çàêðûë ëèöî ðóêàìè.

- Ïåðâàÿ ñìåðòü â Õîãâàðöå ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê ïîãèáëà Ìèðòë, - íåñëûøíî ïðîøåïòàë îí. – È êòî âèíîâàò? Ìîé ñîáñòâåííûé Äîì. Íåò. **ß**. Âèíîâàò ÿ. Ïðîñòèòå ìåíÿ, Ñåâåðóñ, Ðåìóñ, ÿ íå ñóìåë óñëåäèòü…

Çàâåðíóâ Ñåâåðóñà Ñíýéïà â ñâîþ ìàíòèþ è ïîäíÿâ íà ðóêè åãî áåçâîëüíî îáâèñøåå òåëî, äèðåêòîð âñòàë, ïî÷òè ïî-îòå÷åñêè ïðèæèìàÿ ê ãðóäè òåìíîâîëîñóþ ãîëîâó.

- Òû âûðîñ áû õîðîøèì ÷åëîâåêîì, Ñåâåðóñ. Òû óæå áûë õîðîøèì ÷åëîâåêîì, õîòü òåáå è íå õâàòàëî ÷åëîâå÷åñêîãî òåïëà. Ó òåáÿ áûë íàñòîÿùèé òàëàíò â çåëüåâàðåíèè, òàê ÷òî, âîçìîæíî, êîãäà-íèáóäü ÿ ïðåäëîæèë áû òåáå ïðåïîäàâàòü çäåñü, â Õîãâàðöå. Ìíå î÷åíü æàëü, ÷òî íè÷åãî ýòîãî òåïåðü íå áóäåò.

Äàìáëäîð ïîñëåäíèì ïîêèíóë Øóìíûé Øàëìàí, íàïðàâèâøèñü â Çàïðåòíûé Ëåñ. Ñåé÷àñ íóæíî áûëî ïîäãîòîâèòü äåêîðàöèè 'íåñ÷àñòíîãî ñëó÷àÿ' –  íó à ïîòîì ðåøàòü ñóäüáó Ðåìóñà Ëþïèíà è – îñîáåííî – Ñèðèóñà Áëýêà. 

Óòðî òîëüêî íà÷èíàëîñü.

_Written by: __Ëèíà__,_

_23.09.2002_


End file.
